In the Closet
by xDarkLemonx
Summary: Naruto hides from an angry Sakura in a closet. Just as he's about to go out, a rather interesting conversation starts between Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto decides to stay and listen to them DOING WHAT? M for.. Yknow what xD Yaoi KibaxShika


Summary: Naruto hides from an angry Sakura in a closet. Just as he's about to go out, a rather interesting conversation starts between Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto decides to sta and listen to them.. DOING WHAT? M for.. Yknow what xD Yaoi KibaxShika

Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto. If I did that, I would make less fighting and more Yaoi ;D

Author: DarkLemon

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Warnings: Yaoi. maybe ooc, I dunno.

Please don't burn me TT_TT I always write slightly OOC because I usually just write about my OC. And it was ages ago since I stopped watching Naruto, since then I've just been watching small clips, so… myeah.. Please enjoy and review :3

I wrote this in math class because I was bored, and this is actually inspired by a real event. I hid in a closet and overheard a conversation between two male teachers that I.. uh.. Misunderstood.

In the Closet!

Naruto desperately fled into a random, empty classroom, looked around and spotted a small closet. He ran over there, literally jumped in it and shut the door. It was dark and cramped, and slightly hard to breathe. But he'd rather be in here than close to the angry pink-haired female-

He could hear angry footsteps, and an angry voice

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "I'm gonna find you and you'll be VERY sorry then!"

Naruto shivered; sometimes Sakura was so scary. He'd just accidentally dropped a cup of tea all over her paperwork, that she'd been working on all weekend. That wasn't such a big deal, was it…?

Then the door slammed, and he could hear her angry footsteps fade.

As silence overtook, he let out a relieved laugh, and was about to open the closet-door, when two voices broke in. Naruto could hear the door open and slam, and someone getting slammed against something.

"Listen.." a voice said. It was Kiba. "We're doing It NOW!"

It…?

He could hear a lazy groan coming from the other.

"It's too much of a drag… don't feel like it," the lazy, bemused voice said. Of course, it belonged to none other than the lazy shadow ninja, Shikamaru. What were they doing here? And what were they talking about? Naruto pressed himself against the closet-door to hear better.

"But I neeeeed it," Kiba complained, sounding impatient. Naruto could hear footsteps, then a chair falling to the ground. Then silence.

"We did it earlier this morning, and now it hurts. We're not doing it again," the shadow-nin said, a loud sigh followed. More footsteps. They were moving around a lot, Naruto thought. What in the world was 'it' anyway? Naruto decided to keep listening to them, to find out more.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I too rough and hard on you?" Kiba apologized, a hint of teasing in his voice. A grunt, and clicking with a tongue.

"Don't push it, Kiba. Yes, you were, ok? Be a bit more careful next time!"

Kiba chuckled, and Naruto could hear a chair falling to the ground again.

"I will be gentle this time, ok? " Kiba said, and Shikamaru groaned.

"Kiba.. Stop. Not now, ok? Just…" a whine was heard. Naruto froze, his heart started beating rapidly. Were they…? No way. Kiba and Shikamaru? In a classroom? Ha.. Hah ha. No friggin' way!

He could hear panting, and one of them got slammed against something again, most likely the floor. Where was Akamaru, by the way…? Wasn't he always with Kiba? If he wasn't, then that would be because Kiba didn't want to get disturbed, or…?

"K-Kiba.. Ow!.. Not there!" Shikamaru said between his panting.

"Oh.. There maybe..?" Kiba said and Shikamaru yelped.

"Ah… yes, that's right.!"

Naruto almost died. This was just so awkward, even he knew that he should keep quiet in a situation like this. This was just shocking. Shikamaru and Kiba… having…

"Shika, you're getting better. The first time, I had to do everything…" Kiba mumbled, chuckling softly. Oh holy Hokage, they really were…

"Shut up… this is so bothersome. I'm going to be on top now!" Shikamaru complained, and Naruto cold hear a protesting whine come from Kiba.

"You sure, you can handle that? Are you good enough?" Kiba teased, then groaned.

"Ow. That hurts, man… Shika… not so hard!" he then complained, and now Shikamaru was the one chuckling.

"I'm just doing the same, you did this morning," the lazy ninja said. This morning? Did they do this constantly? How come no one had noticed? Naruto SO had to tell someone this… maybe Sasuke… no, he wouldn't care. Choji would definitely be shocked. Or… could it be that everyone but Naruto knew? No way. This wasn't a thing to take lightly.

Or… maybe Naruto should keep quiet, for their sake. Yes. They were his friends, he shouldn't ruin it all.

He was now pressing his ear so hard against the closet-door, it felt like it was burning. It was even harder to breathe now.

"Ah.. S-Shikamaru!" Kiba moaned. Holy crap, this was-

Suddenly the closet-door opened, and Naruto fell to the floor. Oh SHIT!

He stood up quickly, prepared to see his two naked friends on the floor, however…

"Huh? Naruto?" Kiba said, surprised. He and Shikamaru were both lying on the floor yes, but in their clothes. And in a posture that looked like wrestling. Naruto gawked.

"What the.. Weren't… you two.. Uh.." Then he blushed, and ran out, embarrassed. Shame on you, Naruto. To think that your two friends were having sex. You should be ashamed of your dirty mind.

As Naruto was totally gone, Kiba smirked, stood up and whistled.

"Finally he came out, huh," Shikamaru sighed, bemused. He stood up too.

Kiba laughed, and picked Akamaru up from the floor. The dog had smelled the blonde ninja right away, and had seated himself right next to the closet. Kiba and Shikamaru then also had noticed that Naruto was there.

"Well done, Akamaru.. But now you have to go out and guard the door," Kiba said, patting Akamaru, and the dog obeyed. Kiba then locked te door, and looked at Shikamaru with a smug grin.

"Now that he's gone, let's stop the acting and get to the real thing," he cooed, and kissed Shikamaru.

"Such a drag…" Shikamaru whispered, but didn't protest at all.

Meanwhile, Sakura found Naruto, and beat him up so badly that he had to go to the hospital.


End file.
